Revenge of the King
Revenge of the King is a sub-game in Kirby Super Star Ultra. In this game, King Dedede wants revenge on Kirby for defeating him in Spring Breeze. Its plotline and gameplay are, more or less, the same as Spring Breeze, except the stages are longer, and most regular enemies are replaced by more difficult enemies. All the bosses have been replaced by a harder version of themselves as well. At King Dedede's Castle, Kirby must fight a series of mid-bosses (all of which were encountered in Kirby's Adventure / Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) and must then fight the King himself. Levels *Purple Plants (replaces Green Greens) *Illusion Islands (replaces Float Islands) *Crash Clouds (replaces Bubbly Clouds) *Mt. Dedede Sky *The Revenge (replaces Mt. Dedede) Enemy replacements Many of the enemies in this game have been replaced by stronger and/or faster counterparts who have more stamina. While the replacements are significantly stronger and violent, they have the same overall behavior as the enemies that they replace. Many of the replaced enemies originate from the Extra Game in Kirby's Dream Land. Many Waddle Dees also now wield spears. *Bronto Burt is replaced by Koozer *Poppy Bros. Jr. is replaced by Perot *Cappy is replaced by Poison Mash *Blade Knight is replaced by Sword Knight *Twizzy is replaced by Croucars *Grizzo is replaced by Galbel *Lovely is replaced by Lovely Rose *Squishy is replaced by Flotzo *Kabu is replaced by Grumples *Shotzo is replaced by Blatzy *Tookey is replaced by Cawcun *Scarfy is replaced by Mad Apple *Poppy Bros. Sr. is replaced by Phan Phan *Mr. Frosty is replaced by Fire Lion *Bonkers is replaced by Grand Wheelie * Also, Mr. Tick Tock has been added in. Bosses .]] All bosses have higher stamina, defense, and attack power than their weaker counterparts, and also have several new moves. *Whispy Woods is replaced by Whispy's Revenge. This Whispy can drop poisonous, purple apples (which can't be digested and explode when inhaled), larger worms, and blows small tornado-like whirlwinds. *Lololo & Lalala are replaced by Lololo and Lalala's Revenge. The fight introduces an entirely new row for the duo to move on and Gordos now make much more frequent appearances, both being pushed by the duo as well as appearing on rows on their own. *Kracko Jr. is replaced by Kracko Jr.'s Revenge. Its attack pattern is more erratic and fast-paced than before, as well as much more unpredictable. *Kracko is replaced by Kracko's Revenge. Its star beam now reaches slightly farther than before, its rain tracks in on Kirby, and it shoots additional lightning from the screen's center to all sides. *Kabula (a revamped version of Kaboola from Kirby's Dream Land) appears as the fourth level before The Revenge. She can now shoot out bullets, Gordos, and huge missiles. *The bandana-clad Waddle Dee from Megaton Punch also appears as a boss. His only form of attack is to run into Kirby and jump on him, which does very little damage. The easiest way to defeat him is to simply inhale him. *King Dedede goes by the alias of "Masked Dedede" in this sub-game. He now dons a metal mask and has an electrified hammer that he calls the Dedede Hammer (which, when pounded to the ground, creates a surge of electricity that will run through the floor) that is equipped with a missile launcher (the missiles give Kirby the Bomb ability) and a flamethrower. King Dedede also has a new move - he can spin around the arena with his hammer. Like the Meta Knight boss fight in this game, Kirby also has the option to pick up a copy ability to fight him with - only instead of a sword, the weapon is a hammer. Also, the arena that Masked Dedede is fought in is surrounded by an electric fence - so Kirby must be very careful if he does not want to immediately lose his ability upon contact with the wall. Mid-bosses *Phan Phan *Fire Lion *Grand Wheelie *Mr. Tick Tock Dialogue Stage 5-The Revenge Bandana Waddle Dee: "Great King, Kabula has been defeated! What should we do?" King Dedede: "You mean Kirby is coming here now?!" Waddle Dee: "Relax, Great King! You must stay calm!" Dedede: "R-right...Well...Here's what we do! Kirby will be OURS!" (Reach Mr. Tick Tock) Dedede: "First, test him...Go, my servants!" (Defeat Mr. Tick Tock) Waddle Dee: "Ah, Great King! He had an easy time!" Dedede: "Argh! We'll see how he likes the next!" (Defeat Grand Wheelie) Dedede: "Unthinkable! He beat that one, too?!" Waddle Dee: "Kirby's approaching here, Your Majesty!" Dedede: "Cursed pink lump! I can't believe it!" Waddle Dee: "Great King, pull yourself together!" (Reach Phan Phan) Dedede: "Third one's the charm! Get him, Phan Phan!" Waddle Dee: "Fight!" (Defeat Phan Phan) Waddle Dee: "Great King, he beat Phan Phan, too!" Dedede: "Grr! All right, call the cavalry!" Waddle Dee: "Yes, Your Highness!" (Reach Fire Lions) Dedede: "Enough, Kirby! Face Twin Fire Lions!" Waddle Dee: "Go get him!" (Defeat Fire Lions) Waddle Dee: "Oh no! He beat everyone we have!" Dedede: "Ack! Can't anyone beat that guy?!" (Enter door) Waddle Dee: "Great King! Kirby made it here! W-what do we do?!" Dedede: (...We're done for...Only one option...) Dedede: "...O-Ok then. I guess it's your turn." Waddle Dee: "B-but, Great King, I can't do it alone!" Dedede: "...Fine, you can go. You've been spared." Waddle Dee: "Don't go, King!" Dedede: (...I'm sorry.) Waddle Dee: "Great King!" Dedede: (It's time for my secret weapon...) Dedede: "Now you pay, Kirby!" (Reach King Dedede) Dedede: "You made it here... Now, arm yourself!" Dedede: "Our grudge will be settled at last...Meet my powerful secret weapon...The brand-new Dedede Hammer!" (Defeat Masked Dedede-End) Trivia * Revenge of the King brings back some of the original elements from Kirby's Dream Land, such as Lololo and Lalala's Revenge having four columns to move in, and map similarities to Kirby's Dream Land, particularly the areas in Illusion Islands and Crash Clouds. It also brings back Kabula, the original boss of Float Islands. **As such, it could be considered a remake of Kirby's Dream Land's Extra Game. However, it is still considered easier than said game due to the presence of copy abilities. * Revenge of the King and Revenge of Meta Knight are the only sub-games in Kirby Super Star Ultra to include in-game dialogue on the touch screen. * Kirby can have a maximum of 11 lives; one from Purple Plants near the end, two in Illusion Islands in the blocked off room and the HAL room, three from Crash Clouds in the beginning, the room before the final room in the chasm near the Sword Knight, and the "secret moon" room, and finally, two in The Revenge, one in the room after Grand Wheelie, and one near the end, plus the default three lives. de:Die Rache des Königs Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra